Being in the residential and commercial construction field myself, this invention came out of a need that is not satisfied with any applications done today. I realized there was a need to separate, affix and organize cables in the construction and electrical field. Today's technicians can take many extra hours when dealing with a jumbled mass of wires that need to be unscrambled and then added to or replaced.
Presently, the use of staples is used for affixing cables in attics and 8 inches away from the service box by code. This method can be highly problematic, as staples will sometimes penetrate the cables making them unusable. When this happens, the entire cable or wire must be replaced. Another setback with staples is the limitation to being only used on wood. The use of staples is also a highly time consuming process. Thus, creating unnecessary man-hours to do a task that has a simple solution. My invention came about trying to solve these problems.